The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to power and propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy for powering these electrical loads. An enclosure assembly houses the battery cells and seals the pack from moisture ingress. It may become necessary to service the battery pack during its service life. Servicing the battery pack often requires removing an entire cover of the enclosure assembly to gain access to the serviceable components.